Crimson Bronto Ranger
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: Faye has lived her whole life on the road, so what happens when she meets Tyler and Shelby and find out that she has a destiny that could lead her to her parents and find someone who can make her find happiness from her heart. But every story need a dark turn and there is one. MY take on Dino Charge series


_**I only own Faye and this idea. It will be a crossover with Power Rangers and Voltron: Legendary Defender, but it will come later on. I based this on Bright as the Sun by PenToTheHeart so check it out and if you have any ideas for fan shows tell me them in the private comments.**_

 **Chapter 1: Powers from the Past**

Parking a bike near a tree, a seventeen year old girl pulled off her helmet, revealing a long black haired teenage girl with blue eyes and peach skin. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with black boots.

Looking around, she saw a teenager go over to a red jeep. He had a light brown skin with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with black long sleeves and blue jeans with brown shoes. She looked over him a little and saw a black bracelet on his left wrist.

She went over to him and shouted, "Hey! Can I ask you something mister?"

The teen turned around and saw the girl, from the bike and said, "Oh, can I help you with something miss?"

She replied, "Oh, I'm new in town and I'm looking for someone to show me around this place. I'm Faye Sansom by the way." The teenage boy replied, "I'm Tyler. Listen, I was planning on going to this cave to check out if my dad's there? Wanna come?"

Faye nodded and she hoped into Tyler's jeep and he started it up and they began to drive down the street, to the forest.

Once they arrived to the forest, Tyler first took a look at a page, from a journal. On the journal page was a picture of the cave.

As he was putting it away, he said, "Yep, that's the cave."

He got out his bag and got out of the car and Faye followed behind him, as he put his backpack on his back.

Tyler put on a white helmet and said to Faye, as he was at the mouth of the cave, "Stay here. I'm gonna go in."

Faye nodded and watched as Tyler went into the cave. As Tyler was in the cave, He was climbing down a wall, very slowly, seeing the traces to molten lava.

"Easy, This would be a bad time to miss a step." He said, as he continued down.

Once he reached the ground floor, he began to look around, using his helmet flashlight as a guide to through the darkness, rope in his hand. After looking and moving around for awhile, he found something that stuck out to him.

"Is that a tooth?" he asked himself, crouching down to the rock.

He was looking down at a crystal now, when he heard something. He looked over and saw nothing. He began to look around, when he saw something or someone in a black cloak with glowing yellow eyes. Tyler began to run away from this thing, but it followed his path he made in the cave.

By going behind a rock, he lost that guy or whatever it was, by hiding his light and the guy just ran right past him. He revealed his light and let out a breath or relief.

But once he turned around, he saw a dino skeleton.

"Woah, a dinosaur fossil. Awesome." He said, excited.

He looked around and found something glowing red, well actually two things glowing red, but one was darker than the other.

"What is that?" He asked himself.

He went over to the two shining lights and got out a pocket knife. He cut out both of the lights, revealing two cylinder like prisms of red, but one was more of a crimson.

Once he caught them both, He said, "These are some kinds of crystals."

Meanwhile, Faye was waiting near a tree for Tyler to finish checking out the cave. She saw something shine from under her blue shirt. She pulled out a red crystal like bird, on a black cord and saw it glow a dark red color.

She asked it, "Why are you glowing? Do you know something about my real parents? Great, now I'm talking to my crystal necklace." She said, as she put it back under her shirt as waited for Tyler.

After a while, Tyler came back and got into the jeep, as Faye got in on the passenger's side. Before Tyler started up the jeep, he pulled out the darker looking crystal and handed it to Faye, but she didn't take it.

"Here, I found it in the cave and there's one like it for me. Consider it a friendship gem or something." He said.

Faye took it and said, "I think it's cool Ty. Oh, do you mind if I call you Ty, I just like to give people nicknames."

Tyler replied, "I like it. You know, you help me feel like I've made a friend in this town. Let's head into town."

But before he started up the truck, he heard something in the forest. He looked at Faye and she nodded and they both got out of the jeep and headed towards the sound.

Meanwhile, an african american girl with black hair on her shoulders were running away from the same thing that was in the caves, as her black eyes scanning the area. She wore a pink and blue flannel with sleeves to her elbows and a hot pink shirt with white short overalls and white shoes.

She fell on the ground and dropped the box, as the man was behind her.

"No one steals from me." He said, but Tyler came in, swinging on a vine and said, "Think again!"

The thing shouted as Tyler got off the vine and Faye went over to the girl. She gave the girl a hand and she graciously took it and stood up.

"Give that back!" The hooded figure shouted, as Tyler landed on his feet and went over to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Navarro and this is Faye Sansom. Nice to meet you Shelby Triceratops. Catchy name." He said, looking over Shelby.

"Where did you two come from?" She asked, turning between Faye and Tyler.

"Oh, you know. Just in the neighborhood." Tyler said. Shelby replied, "There is no neighbourhood."

Faye just stood and watched, as she saw a connection between the two, but she also saw something dark around Tyler. She rubbed her eyes and closed them and it all went away. " _What was that?"_ She thought to her herself.

"I don't have to hide. Time to destroy you." The hooded figure said, snapping Faye out of her thoughts and he took off his cloak, revealing an ice like monster.

Shelby asked Tyler, really panicked and afraid "What is that thing?"

He replied, getting into a fighting stance, Don't know. Met him in a cave."

Tyler looked down at the box and said, "But he sure wants that box."

Faye also got into a fighting stance, as Tyler reached into his backpack and pulled out a banana. He threw it away and reached in again, this time pulling out some of his underwear. Faye had to hold in her laughter a little, as he looked over at the two girls. He lightly chuckled and flew them away, as he reached into his bag again and pulled out a mini shovel.

"What are you gonna dig us an escape tunnel?" Shelby asked.

But before Tyler could reply, the monster said, "Enough."

The monster shot two laser like shots at the three, but Tyler used the shovel as a shield, making them go separate ways.

He looked at his shovel and said, "Oh. Cool."

Faye rolled her eyes and watched as Tyler deflected more beams coming from this monster like thing, while Faye was getting a sense of deja vu. Meanwhile, Tyler did a spin a deflected a blast, sending it right back to the monster.

The monster hit a tree and Tyler shouted out, "Score!"

"Nice hit." Shelby said. Faye then said, "Um Ty? Your shovel is gone."

The two then just looked at her, like she was crazy, but when Tyler pulled it down, he saw that the shovel part was gone and the rest was on fire.

"You'll pay for that." The monster said.

Tyler dropped the shovel and said, as he went to the two females, "Uh someone else's turn for an idea."

Tyler got back into his fighting stance and Shelby said, "Fire at us and you might destroy your precious...thing in this crate."

The three got in a little and Faye said, "Do you even know what's in the crate?" Shelby replied, "I have no idea what's in the crate."

The three looked back at the monster and he said, "What I want will survive. You won't."

He then blasted a few more shots, making the three fall on the ground, opening the create and revealing a pink like cylinder crystal and Tyler's and Faye's were a few inches from them.

"Three energems. This is better than I hoped." The monster said, getting a little bit closer to the two.

Shelby looked at the pink one and saw it glow as Tyler saw his glow and saw hers glow as well. The three reached out to touch them, but the monster began to freeze them before they could finish touching it, only the tip of a finger was able to touch all three crystals.

The creature laughed and said, "Looks like you're frozen in fear."

He then said, walking closer to the three, "Feeling a little frostbite. Now time to smash all of you into a million peices."

But the energy, from the crystals began to come through the three, making Shelby glow pink, Tyler red and Faye was in a crimson color. By the power of the colors, they broke free and gout up, grabbing the crystals.

Tyler held up his and saw a Tyrannosaurus Rex with red and when Shelby did the same thing, she saw a Triceratops in pink. But once Faye did this, she saw a brontosaurus in crimson, but also a bird with flames on its wings, glowing red and calling out her name.

The three got out of their trances, when Tyler and Shelby had rock like guns in their hands, while on Faye's wrist was a crimson bracelet with a stone brontosaurus head sticking up and it's mouth was open.

"What the-" She asked herself, seeing Tyler and Shelby got guns.

"Okay, why did I get this bracelet and you two got guns?" She asked the two, who just shrugged and pulled up their guns.

"What is this?" Shelby asked. Tyler and Faye replied, at the same time, "I have no idea."

"But it looks like this goes in here." Tyler said, as he put the energem into a hole in the gun, making the rock go away, revealing a yellow and black gun.

Shelby did the same thing and so did Faye, into the mouth of the brontosaur and closed it, but unlike Shelby's, that looked the exact same as Tyler's, the brontosaurus head was crimson and the mouth reopened.

While the three were looking at their new weapons, Tyler spun something on his and it made a red blast go off. Shelby and Faye ducked, but it hit the monster right in the chest, making him fall down.

"Nice aim hotshot. Next time, try and aim for the monster, not your friends."Faye said, standing up straighter than before.

"Sorry. I don't know how to use this thing. I just started spinning the thing and it and it started working I guess." Tyler said, then started to spin it again, but this time, Shelby did two and Faye tried to close the mouth on the brontosaurus and this time, it did close.

The monster got back up and said, "You three are ruining everything."

The two got ready to shoot the monster and Faye got back into her stance, but once they tried to fire, two weird like heads came out and the bracelete released a crimson head. The three then came back to the three teens and bit down on them, changing their outfits.

Faye now wore a suit like Shelby's and her bracelet was gone, but on her left arm was a golden shoulder armor and there was a silver sword on her belt and she was in a crimson red color.

Tyler said, seeing the two look over themselves, "You two look great."

Shelby did a quick glance at Tyler and said, "You do too."

"What's going on guys? I feel a surge of power go through me." Faye said, overlooking herself.

"We both do too. It's awesome." Tyler said. "Give me my energems." The creature said.

"No way!" Tyler and Faye said at the same time, both getting into fighting stances.

"I know we can take him, together as one. You guys in?" Faye said, looking back at Shelby.

Tyler stuck his hand out and Faye out hers on top of his and they both looked back at Shelby.

She put her hand on top and said, "Let's do it."

They broke it off and all three got back into their stances, as the monster shot at them. All three jumped up and Tyler got in front of it. He began to fight it, getting it a few times, until Shelby took over, but Tyler got back up and tried to kick it, but missed. Faye then took the chance and kicked right in the chest.

She crouched down, as Tyler said, "Coming over."

He flipped over her back and punched the thing. Faye then pulled out the blade and watched it glow, to become a crimson bow with a black string and gold accents. Tyler and Shelby both punched the thing and Faye pulled back the string and saw a glowing crimson and orange arrow appear on the bow.

"Move!" She said, as she let go and the monster got hit and got sent back to the tree.

Tyler and Faye went over to her, but heard a roar. The three looked up and saw a robotic T-rex near them.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked. Shelby replied, "I think it's a T-Rex."

The three jumped out just in time and and demorphed once they hit the ground. Faye looked on her arm and saw a silver bracelet with the brontosaurus head on a center piece of silver and a crimson gem under it.

The three looked up and saw the T-Rex bite the monster and pull it up, but threw it out of its mouth and went away. Tyler got up and gave Shelby a hand as Faye just flipped off the ground, walking over to the two.

Shelby got up and asked, "Did we just fight an abominable snowman and almost get trampled by a T-Rex?"

Tyler nodded and said, "Yep."

Faye crossed her arms and said, "You seem a little too happy about all this."

Tyler was about to reply, but Shelby let the two. Once they saw her go out a little, they saw a truck leave them.

"There goes my ride." She said.

She went over to Tyler and said, "You had a rope, shovel. You wouldn't happen to have a car?

Tyler jangled his keys and Shelby sighed a relief. The three got into the jeep and Tyler began to drive on the road, after getting out of the first.

Shelby was overlooking a journal and asked Tyler, "So this is your dad's journal?"

Tyler replied, "Yeah, My dad disappeared ten years ago on an expedition. Just vanished. I really miss him." Faye said, from the backseat, "At least you know your real dad. My parents left me at an orphanage and after I got kicked out, I've been traveling around."

Shelby put a hand on her shoulder and Tyler said, "it maybe tomorrow, may be ten years from now, but I'm gonna find out what happened to him."

"So you were in the cave looked for clues?" Shelby asked and Tyler replied, "Exactly. Is journal says something about a creature was stalking him." Faye asked, "Do you think that the icy thing was it?" Tyler replied, "No. I'm looking for this one."

Shelby turned to a page, seeing a hand drawing of a creature and Faye overlooked her shoulder, seeing it too.

Shelby then said, "You know, you two didn't have to jump and help me. But I'm glad that you did."

Tyler replied, "My dad used to say helping is always the right thing to do."

Faye then pulled out a picture and said, "You look a lot like your dad Ty. Maybe we can meet him someday."


End file.
